


Something Isn't Right Here

by AMR102



Category: Beyond the Spiderwick Chronicles- Holly Black and Tony Diterlizzi, The Spideriwck Chronicles- Holly Black and Tony Diterlizzi, The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by The Umbrella Academy, abuse tw, child abuse tw, it's in practically every chapter, lab AU, probably low-key inspired by the Stranger Things lab gifs i've seen I don't Know, scientific experimentation, superpower au, they all swear a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMR102/pseuds/AMR102
Summary: Jared doesn't know exactly where he is anymore, it's not on that map Cindy had given him and it's obviously not anywhere he should be. A paper falls to his feet. It reads about fantastical creatures that could be bred for war. It reads about strange children who can make this easier. His blood goes cold.





	1. in Which a Test is Failed

Jared looks at the blank walls and the heavy doors lining the way where his sister, Mallory, and Laurie stand whispering between one another. His twin, Simon, fidgets with his starched shirt as Nick stares up at the clock. He’s late as usual but at least it seems like he isn’t been late enough to miss his test, not that he ever has anything to show for it. At least it means that this week he wouldn’t be missing meals. Simon nervously smiles at him as he settles next to him leaning against the wall. Nick mutters something about ships and sails next to them.

“Subject Three.” The intercom calls. Jared’s eyes flicker away from his twin’s to his older sister who’s grave face looked back at him.

Mallory was running her fingers down the hilt of her sword when she finally spoke, “Don’t mess this up.”

“I know!” Jared insisted, “It’s not like I can disappoint them any more than I already do.”

“That wasn’t the point of what I was saying.”

“I’ll behave,” Jared assured her, she nods before walking into the opened door.

“Do you think it’ll be fine?” Simon asks

Jared rolls his eyes, “It’s Mal she’ll do fine.”

“Maybe you two should worry more about yourselves,” Laurie suggests tucking a lock of her blonde hair out of her face.

“What does that mean?”

“It means that it doesn’t come quite as naturally for you two the way it does for her.”

“You mean you three?” Jared said.

“Not right now!” Simon urges eyes fixated on the speaker above the door across the hall.

“Then when?” Jared spins to face his brother who looks downward.

“Preferably never, considering you’re always too much of a prick about this.” Nick says, ‘It’s just a fact.” Jared shoots him a dark look anyway as his brother sighs leaning against the cold walls.

“Subject 4” NIck pushes against the wall before wordlessly leaving, Laurie frowns eyes darting between his retreating figure into a dark room and the camera overhead.

“Sorry,” Jared mutters.

“It’s fine, I’m just nervous I guess.” Laurie shrugs fingers twining in the waves of her hair.”

“We all are.”

“Good luck,” Simon adds grimacing.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ve got this,” Laurie says hands trembling at the locket around her neck. Simon half nods along with it.

“You don’t need to try that on us, you know that right?” Jared asks blinking away the haze in his brain.

“Do you think they'll make us hurt people?” Simon murmurs so quiet so that he barely catches the words.

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t want to.” Laurie gives the two of them an odd look before preoccupying herself with mumbled gibberish.

“They can’t make you.” Jared whispers, Simon just goes still face pale.

“Don’t do anything that they might punish you for.” He says a moment later.

“Simon’s right,” Laurie says, ‘But, It’ll be okay.’

“I’d prefer if you didn’t just- sorry I forgot you can’t always-” Jared's voice dies off but Laurie nods. Simon looks puzzled for a second before it clicks.

“I know what you mean, anyway hopefully it’ll be easy today?” Laurie finishes for him, her lips purse into a thin line as her face turns pensive.

“Hopefully.” Simon agrees.

“Hopefully we won’t have to do any more of this crap,” Jared says crossing his arms.

“I wish.” Laurie’s replies, eyes soft and wistful through the thick lenses, “What do you think is out there?”

“Subject Five.”

Silence hangs in the air.

“Any luck?” Simon asks. Jared shakes his head; Simon bites his lip as his brows furrow.

“Be careful.” Jared responds, “I’d rather not have a repeat of last week.”

“I know.” Simon nods and squeezes his hand, ‘“Stay in control.”

Jared isn’t sure how to reply to that, so he doesn’t and soon enough—

“Subject Six.” Simon squeezes his hand before leaving.

Jared stares at the wall thinking over his twin’s words. He frowns, wondering what to do after all maybe he’s right but also sometimes he feels too soft and alert for the life they’re living. Maybe it’s just because he’s crafted edges from broken bottles he’s underestimating Simon’s resilience. Or maybe, it’s just because of the nightmares. He’s almost thankful for them, at least then he’s not alone in his terror.

“Subject Seven.”

Jared flinches before walking to pass the door.

Subject Seven: Jared Grace, age 12, ability: unknown, check page 4 for hypothesis  
All tests have proven null, there is no sense of direction of growth. The subject is stubborn and has refused to comply on multiple occasions. Strange things have occurred that would not be explained by test subjects one through six however, the results are inconclusive. It something is present he seems to lack any degree of control over it.

The boy who walks into the test room trips rubs his arms drawing them closer into him. It’s cold in the empty white space around him. He looks expectantly at the speaker in the center of the anterior wall of the room. No reply. He begins to rock on his heels as the silence draws on. No reply. His hands begin to pick at the stiff fabric of his sleeves. No reply. He bites down the angry retort on his lips, ‘stay in control’ his twin reminds in his ear.

“Subject Seven, what is it this week?” he asks voice anything but level, but it’s the best he can do. Sorry, he thinks.

No reply.

Jared was never one to lie in wait. He eyes the speaker angrily, “I see it’s funny because I’m useless isn’t it, just lock me in here until I lose my mind.” His hands ball into fists beside him. He knows he shouldn’t let himself lose it like this become the thing inside him rises to attention, and when that happens the assistants eye him greedily and things break. He feels less in control than ever, he can hear Mallory scoffing in his ear, ‘It’s because you let it’. Of course, it’s that easy, he thinks, just push it down, if I do they’ll leave me alone.

It isn’t easy. The frustration builds and builds and screaming is wrong and crying is wrong and they’re nothing to break or move besides ineffectual kicking at the walls. It’s tempting but wouldn’t do him any good. At least it means he’s safe if whatever he can do never comes out. Sure, he thinks that maybe there’s a crackling sound or that the air pressure rises but who’s to say? He's thankful that he’s supposed to be able to break out but there’s nothing to manipulate as Simon would put it. Personally, he’d call it blowing shit up, considering that is what happens most of the time. Mallory tells him it’ll be more interesting if he shows what he can do but he’s not so sure. After all what so great about being scrutinized over the one thing he doesn’t always mess up, and two he’s not sure if he can control it.

He doesn’t want to admit that. He frowns and sits down rocking himself to pass the time, allows the energy to break off in waves and preoccupied him enough that he can’t hear the oppressive silence and expectations around him. Lately, they’ve stopped giving any instructions as if that'll make him do something. They can’t make him do what he can’t even force himself to do.

He’s not sure how much time passes as his thoughts wander to his siblings and friends in the rooms adjacent to this and what tests they're subject to. Maybe Laurie’s right to wonder what’s on the other side of these barricades. But then where would they go?

The door clicks open.

He exits.

Test number: 494. Inconclusive. Seems to be hiding something, vibrations picked up on the floor. Retry in one week, the subject is possibly breaking. His Mother may have been lying in her reports.

* * *

“Jared!” Simon says from the corner he’s crammed himself into, he waves but doesn’t rise, no surprise though, not anymore.

“Coming.” He mutters then walks over to settle beside him on the floor, Simon’s hands are trembling but otherwise, he seems fine as his legs are stretched out as he rubs behind his knees before leaving his hands against his chest as he fidgets. Jared draws his knees upwards until they press against his chest.

“Bad day?”

“They’re all awful.” Jared retorts, “Nothing in there again, do you think they know?”

“Probably.” Simon tilts his head towards Jared’s shoulder, no contact.

“Reassuring aren’t you?”

“You asked for what I thought,” Simon shrugs helplessly, “Is it getting easier?”

“Not really,” Jared says drawing his knees closer.

“Hmm, do you think it’ll ever be easier?”

“Not really. Is it getting harder?”

“It’s taking more energy if that’s what you’re asking, which is a surprise considering if my human body is changing so much you’d figure I’d be more malleable. Then again, they’ve been pushing us harder, what do you think it’s for?”

“I don’t know- you’re the smart one.”

“Sure.” Simon sighs.

“Oh come on,” Jared elbows him, “We both know that if you wanted to ramble about the physiology or philosophy about that crap you’d asked Laurie or Nick— turns out there’s a use for him after all.” Simon looks over at him allowing him to see the exhaustion through the judgmental frown.

“You’d get along better if you weren’t like this.” He chastises.

“It’d be easier if he was less on an ass.” Simon frowns at him before pulling himself to lean back against the wall. His eyes close as he catches his breath, “You didn’t mention it was this bad.” Jared hisses into his ear, “If you want you can lean against me.”

The bell rings. Simon purses his lips before taking a step, it’s not as bad as he expected but still, Jared doesn’t allow himself to run ahead like he usually allows himself to.

“It’s fine, we’re all getting used to things changing.”

“That doesn’t make it good.”

“You’re not wrong,” Simon says turning to shift his back against the wall, “I’d appreciate if they knew what we can’t do. Don’t tell them that.” His face pales bringing him a shade closer to the wall.

“Come on, we can’t be late.”

“I know,” He says following Jared out of the hallway down to the dining room in one of the only open rooms in the facility, meaning it’s filled with leftover junk from their studies, then again all he’s allowed to see are the testing and training rooms, their living quarters and this (he refuses to count the numerous hallways meant to keep them trapped.) After all, something about control and that it’s safe in their minuscule sliver of a world.

Simon slides into the first open chair, likely only there because Mallory’s glaring down at the table, she doesn't arise from her thoughts when the two of them sit down. Laurie waves from his right.

“How’d it go?”

“I know you’re not that invested,” Laurie teases, “but I’m fine, thanks for asking. How are you?”

“Nothing went wrong this time— actually, nothing happened,” Jared replies looking past her at the dull, white walls.

“You’re lying.”

“Says you.”

“At least I’m a good liar,” Laurie stops, “When do you think they’ll bring something new?”

“I’m not sure we want what they’re going to give us, remember, they haven’t given us any of those fairy books you’re so in love with unless you want to read about pigeon anatomy like Simon.” Jared looks serious again.

“It’s not a weird as you think, besides, at least it would make something interesting happen around here,” Laurie says.

“You could just ask.” Laurie shakes her head. “Ah. Sorry.”

“Funny right, they want us to use them except towards them, though I guess if they cared maybe I wouldn’t want to try.”

“Or if they weren't so harsh," Laurie pushes her bangs out of her face.

“Jared, quiet.” Mallory hisses. He turns to protest her except, as usual, it seems, she’s right. Simon’s slower to the uptake as Mallory has to elbow him before he raises his head from the table.

He checks the clock, noon, the half-hour or so between testing past uneventfully this time, this means that for once he didn’t argue with anyone this time and Simon seemed to be holding himself together this week. He didn’t expect that. What he does expect is the bland meal set in front of him. Footsteps echo as the assistants leave.

Mallory tells him that he shouldn’t talk like that with Laurie because there are cameras everywhere. Sometimes he doesn’t even care all that much, but still none of the voices ever rise enough to be heard outside of their table. Thankfully, as he seems to be the biggest mistake in their neck of the woods, no one seems to pay attention to him most of the time, then again half-the time his siblings are absorbed in their thoughts and they’re the only ones who have to care about what happens to him— and if you ask him they don’t even have to do that.

He picks at his plate before resigning himself to finish it as it’s the only thing he’ll be getting until evening, a blessing he’s told as at least they’re eating. He looks over at Laurie who’s looking at her's with something close to dread. She takes a bite anyway wrinkling her nose, ‘texture’ she mouths to him before looking glumly down at the rest of it.

Nick picks at his plate now and then stopping to listen to Simon rambles on about some fact he’d read the other night, Jared supposes its better than being forced to listen to it himself. Once Nick finishes glances over to where Laurie stares out past the walls as if there’s anything to see but endless white. He taps the table nest to Laurie as if to remind her that it’s all they’re going to get. She gives him a look but sighs before picking her fork up.

On his other side, Mallory rolls her eyes over at Simon who’s engrossed in detailing how the mice he’d taken out of the traps on the far side of the facility are doing. She agrees with Nick that they’re gross, but isn't trying to convince him to let them go. From what he’s hearing, it seems like they’re faring better than the literal people around the table. He’s with Mallory on that one but it’s more entertaining the Laurie who’s started to stare out past the walls occasionally muttering something unintelligible to herself before commencing at finishing up her drab meal— her nose still wrinkles every bite or so.

“Stop staring, it’s weird,” Laurie says.

“Sorry,” Jared says automatically.

“Sure you are, whatever it’s disgusting anyway, the food that is. Hey, we’re open tonight!”

“So you‘re going to read, right?”

“Maybe.” She sheepishly looks at her lap messing with one of the bracelets the clink against her wrist.

“Nerd.” Jared laughs.

“At least nobody gets hurt from what I do.”

“Whatever, so I’m taking it as a yes that you’ll be busy.”

“We do have lives,” Nick interjects, “And the rest of us do have something we’re supposed to do, remember, we have to prove ourselves to them.”

“Or what?” Jared says smirking at the Nick’s narrowed eyes and frown.

“Laugh all you want right now but you’ll learn about what they’ll do to keep us in line.”

“I already know.”

“How about acting like it.” Jared shakes his head before turning to leave. When the puts the plate onto the cart he tries not to dwell on the congealed leftovers and whatever their source must be. He returns to his room mind blank.


	2. In Which Simon has Several Concerns:

Jared pulls out the scraps of paper he’s stolen laying them flat over the shiny pages of the digestive system slowly as not to make a sound. As if that would help him, but still he draws his knees in closer and leans into the page. Simon calls the book itself fascinating but he prefers the cover it gives him. He takes out one of the pencils he’s pilfered from his desk and proceeds to copy the curve of the stomach across the paper. The buzz and whirs of the machinery within the walls disturb the silence. when he hadn’t known why all the clicks and the hum were comforting; if only things were that simple again, if they ever were. 

He pulls himself back against the wall as if all the mechanical eyes have a blind spot— they never do— the cool wall at least brings pleasure from the even pressure against him. He turns the page to stare at diagrams and columns of text and stills. Mallory passes by his door scowling as she passes by, not that she notices him tensing as he hugs the book closer to her chest. The sound of her footsteps is overtaken by the slam of a door which is followed by the clang of metal against the walls.

“I wouldn't bother her if I were you,” Simon says as he steps into the door frame.

“No shit,” 

“Really,” he sighs, “What do you have there?”

“Nothing— what do you care?” Jared’s eyes flicker to his twin and then back to the page.

“I don’t know, you’ve just never really been all that interested in–” Simon steps over the rest of Jared’s textbooks and discarded clothing before looking over at his lap, in response he crams the book against his chest glaring over at Simon, “Come on, It’s not like I’ll judge you.”

“Whatever, I’m just studying ok,” Jared’s gaze moves back to the door frame. 

“Can I sit?”

“Are you going to keep being a pest?” Simon shakes his head before sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You aren’t going to just sit like that are you?”

“Maybe I will.”

“Don’t be contrary just because you can, unless you want your legs to cramp.” Simon irritably says turning to look at Jared’s hunched form, “I won’t look, then.” 

“What’re you here for anyway?”

“Some of us do like talking to you sometimes.”

“Being stuck in the womb with me wasn’t enough for you?” 

“Yes. like I told you—”

“It was a_ joke _ Simon, how’re your rats?”

“Mice, actually, but they’re doing a lot better sometimes Jeffery let me hold him now, do you want to see them?” Simon says enthusiastically getting himself absorbed in his thoughts. Jared relaxes as he spread his body out to discreetly close the textbook. 

“Technicalities” Jared rolls his eyes laughing at Simon’s frown, “And no, it’s great that you’ve found something to do besides bother us but I’m with Mallory on this one: they’re gross.” 

“Well, no, not really technicalities, they’re actually pretty different from one another, Jeffery and Lemondrop are a whole lot smaller than a rat would be and they have a more round body type— also unlike Jane and Shelley they haven’t tried to bite me,” Simon replies his voice speeding up while his hands gesturing with his hands in circular motions in sync with his voice. 

“Your rats bit you?” 

“It’s fine, I scared them by trying to get them outside their nest too quickly, and Jane only did it after her leg healed up. Don’t worry about it though, mice are more genial to outsiders anyway, after all, they seem pretty happy all burrowed up with my clothing, don’t tell Mallory that— I told her they were in one of the boxes. Where was I— oh yeah, they’re different species, but at least they're pretty easy to satisfy. Did you know that rats have twenty-one chromosomes while mice have only twenty?.” 

“Fascinating, really,’ Jared’s voice drawls, “Wait— easy to satisfy what else do you have socked away?” 

“Do spiders count?” 

“Simon.” 

“They’re nice if you don’t provoke them!” 

“That doesn’t mean they’re suitable pets.”

“There aren’t many options here, and they helped me figure out how to transform correctly, well the mice anyway, do you think the lab just lets them go to provoke us, or do they just care that little?” Simon muses picking at the hem of the sweater he changed into.

“My money’s on the latter."

‘You don’t have any, none of us do.” 

“It’s a figure of speech, what does it matter anyway, you really shouldn’t be adopting them.” 

“They’d get hurt more if I did that, besides if you’re careful and treat them kindly they’re harmless. They’re also pretty cute.” His twin grins and Jared rolls his eyes as he traces the shape of it on the cover of the textbook. 

“They aren’t, trust me I’ve spent the better part of when we were kids with one in my pocket.” 

“Sorry, it’s easier that way sometimes, if it’s any solace I doubt I’ll be doing it anytime soon.” 

“Great,” Jared grimaces than pauses, “How come you’ve stopped doing it so much?”

“I’d rather not explain right now.” Simon averts his eyes by rubbing circles into the hem of his shirt looking down to watch the motion.

“You’ll have to tell us eventually, but if you want to brave Mallory go ahead.” Jared sarcastically remarks poking brother’s shoulder. 

“I’d rather not die but, see you around,” Simon says as he stands up to turn to take a look at Jared, “Have fun with what you’re doing, though I don’t get why you’re being so secretive about it.” 

“Whatever.” Simon leaves, and the silence that’s not silent feels less comforting than it felt like when he began. Jared reluctantly opens the book up but finds himself staring at the white walls instead of what he intended; all that Simon hears is the rustling of Jared’s papers. 

Simon doesn’t like it when Jared gets like this, then again it’s him who being dodgy so he can’t exactly blame this on his brother. Then again, maybe it would be better if he’d just told him about it, after all, he was never the kind to acquiesce or be amicable about it, but he’d still help. That’s never changed, and he doesn’t want it to change. Everything else is changing. Mallory and Jared were stable, they push and fight half of the time but Jared doesn’t demand over and over again, or turn everything upside down. Actually, what he should’ve done was rest while he had the chance, after all, they’re just going to be more tests later despite how much everything else takes to get done. It’s too late for that, he’s wondering what Jared’s up to and what made Mallory so angry. But Jared said he didn’t want to bother and Mallory didn’t have to, so instead he does what he always does when it’s far too loud inside his head. 

Simon scans over the hallway before walking down to the training rooms, to keep steady one of his hands runs against the wall. The door is open so he stumbles into it relying on muscle memory to slide the lights on enough to see. He comes to a stop for a moment to stare at the fish tank against the posterior wall, it’s rather dismal but the rising bubbles and the singular goldfish’s half-hearted circles are familiar despite everything else. He falls back against the wall to anchor himself brushing shoulders with a tattered model of the human torso with faded diagrams in clumsy handwriting. A blade pokes through its neck next to him. It doesn’t deter him from sliding to the ground anyway, at least now he figures he won’t be in the direction of the target. The hum of the water filter overtakes the rest of noises around him, so he breathes in tune with it, that’s what Laurie tells him to do when he and Jared get upset like this. 

Mallory works it out by coming here and beating what’s left of the dummy to sherds. But when she’s upset things don’t… don’t, well, she doesn’t accidentally break her ribs or mess up the size of her lungs because she hasn't focused. She breaks things or pushes people away. Jared’s another matter, but suffice to say he’d prefer not to think about that because those thoughts make him think of the tests and how tired he is of this and the rough texture of their pants and everything else he’s avoiding. 

“Simon?” Nick asks, “The door was open, do you want to be alone?”

He shakes his head, “No. It’s fine.” 

Nick sits next to him, “Want to talk–”

“Jared already tried that.”

“Well, guess what I’ve picked up,” Simon tips his head up towards the fluorescent lights with closed eyes, “Frankenstein, as if I’d want to follow Victor’s footsteps.” 

Simon looks over at him with half-lidded eyes lined with red, Nick shifts over closer sighing, “Do you want me to leave?” Simon leans against his side in protest lying his head against Nick’s shoulder.

Nick looks over at him so he stares up at the pitiful goldfish in its dirty tank and limp fins, wishing there was something to do about it pity wrenches its way through him leaving a distinct hollowness, not that he notices as everything goes blurry until all he sees is pale blue and black surrounding him. It’s almost peaceful. Almost, except for the death that must be coming and the unbearable quiet and the hum of the filter that exists only in name. He’s so tired of it all.

Nick wakes him up by poking him in the side and whispering in his ear, it’s a pain to open his eyes but there’s never a choice. He knows that. At least he’s all together this time, no brittle bones or aches too painful to move just– everything as it always was. It doesn’t make it any easier. Nick doesn’t ask anything from him or even ask him anything when he takes his hands as they help pull him up. 

“Thank you.” 

“Of course, are you sure you can—” 

“Doesn’t matter.” Simon mournfully says eyes on the floor.

“It might.” Nick weakly offers to avoid Simon’s forlorn eyes at look at him in a dull brown as he stares waiting to see if he’ll face it, all Nick can muster up is: “Just lie low and they won’t hurt you.”

“They won’t go out to hurt us, you mean?” 

“It’s just lessons.” Simon feels stabbing in his chest stepping away from him swaying until he grabs the wall just past him, he slumps against the dummy until he steadies. “Wait, what’s wrong?” 

Then without a backward glance, Simon leaves following the bell’s ringing in the halls careful to not look back and face him. Of course, none of them were safe, but it was different somehow, maybe he was able to block out the pain or forget how awful it was. It’s that or they don’t try to pull too much out of Nick and Laurie out of fear, while he can’t make anything harmful happen without immediate consequences as he can't make them stop unless he used force. He doesn’t want to be like that, maybe they could convince the testers to stop. They can’t of course but it’s a distraction from the ache in his knees. It doesn’t make it hurt less or the dread stop. ‘This is a mistake’ flickers through his mind because Nick is his friend but it’s not enough for him to go back, not enough to feel all that sorry for trying to run away. Instead, he drags himself down the cold halls stopping when he needs to, failure rings in his head. 

At least it hurts less than he thought it would. Strangely Jared isn’t there yet, hopefully, he just forgot and is on the way. Hopefully.


	3. In Which Jared Finds Something He Shouldn't

Mallory grips the saber tighter as she adjusts her stance before the wall. Her eyes narrow at the diagrams before her, as if the papers with their curling edges will be anything like a person or whatever else they’ll have her do. She’s not even sure she’ll want to do that, but it seems easy to do after all strikes and parries are simple; she rarely misses and when she does she makes sure no one notices. It’s just that she doesn’t know her targets. And that their instructions keep asking for more. But it’s this or deal with her brothers who can’t seem to behave, and at least here she’s sure she can win. 

Angle this way to better hit the jugular. Step back. Thrust. The metal clangs against the wall. Step closer. Parry. She aims for the center of the diagram. Thrust. The minuscule hole in the center expands enough to where it’s visible from where she’s standing. She sighs in satisfaction. Then, she slows enough to toss the blade where it bounces on her drab sheets. Her eyes flit to the timer on the dresser on the left: Ten seconds. Not bad.

Not good enough. The right thing to do would be checking in on her brothers and telling them to shape up or at least try to get ready for tonight, but Mallory doesn’t really care that much. It’s the same thing every week and it’s not supposed to be her responsibility to keep them in line. Not all the time. The directors assistants seem to do the job well enough, when they’re doing their job and not demanding impossible things from them. Which they’re quite fond of: always telling Jared to sit still and listen and follow and her to pay attention and be more gentle. Although, they’re cameras only tell so much, after all there seems to be an assumption that she and Jared will eventually get along despite how little she wants to spend what little free time she has with her twelve-year old brothers and how two stubborn people eventually will butt heads and in their case, the fuse is extraordinarily short. 

It’s not a productive line of thought but it’s yielding more for her than trying to pare down her movements down a few more seconds, actually, she could but she’d certainly be less accurate. Personally, Mallory believes that’s worse because at least this way she won’t make a mess of her swordsmanship, and without that what’s left for her? Not anything she’d find as of note but it doesn’t pertain to now. Now, she takes her hair down to return it into a tighter ponytail taking care to collect all of the loose strands from her face.

The bell rings. Eager fingers reach for cool metal. Her thoughts stall as she spins to turn the timer off before rushing down the hall her long strides easily overtaking Jared who’s dragging his feet against the linoleum. She rolls her eyes pushing down the needles of guilt the trails afterward— maybe it’s just the feeling of the impact after all that she’s done today. That must be it.

Jared trails after her, after all it’s not like he can overtake her and more importantly, he doesn’t want to. Unlike the others, who dislike these exercises for what they are, he _hates_ them for what’s between the lines. The ways they poke and prod at him as if some latent thing inside him will manifest, as if they can make him into more than a disappointment: they can’t; _he _barely understands what is happening. They seem to think the tests can force it out by risking Simon and Laurie but that only makes him hate them more. Mallory somehow takes them seriously, but then again once a blade’s in her hand she tends to get disagreeable, at least to him. Simon says they just need to at least try not to jump to conclusions so fast. Usually, Jared would have to concede but considering the spiders and beetles under his brothers bed because ‘they could get hurt’ casts a shadow of doubt on that proposition. 

But it seems like nothing new ever happens so his mind wanders over questions of the purpose of any of this, not that it matters, so that’s why he doesn’t notice when he takes a few wrong turns, then he isn’t quite sure where he is. A camera swivels behind him causing him to jump against the wall. As if that will save him. They _ know, _they must know. It should scare him more, the blank walls, how these are labeled, how it’s strange that they aren’t corralled in their three hallways, unless this was a trick. He wanders anyway, either way he’s good as dead, usually there’s dread and a painful pressure in his stomach but it’s quiet today. 

He wanders half- intentionally, half-lost until the white walls give way to broken barricades, then some dull metal that under the fluorescent lights is bright enough to make him look away and he keeps going, and going, it’s quiet now, the buzzing is gone— the only privacy he’s ever had, so he stubbornly goes on. He doesn’t notice the labels on the walls and doors as he tries to remember the curving halls in hope that he somewhat knows the way back. It so quiet that it shocks him when he hears footsteps. _ Fuck _. 

“Who are you?” A girl’s voices asks him. Jared goes completely still. “You’re lost aren’t you?” He nods. “You’re going to be in a lot of trouble- probably more than I can help you once they’re done with you. You should go.” 

“I should.” He mutters eyes still on the ground.

“You’re allowed to look at me you know.” She says. He does squinting his eyes against the glares behind her. She has tan skin and thick dark brown hair tied up, he thinks she has freckles. 

“Are you related to Laurie?” 

“No, I don’t know who that is, there’s plenty of people outside of where you are.” She looks sad as she pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. It reminds him of Laurie.

“I know that.” He straightens up looking over at her hands and the edges of her eyes to see if anything will happen. The other thing he notices is the uniform that reads ‘Project Mulgarath.’ “What?”

“You need to get back.” She flatly says pushing him back where he came. Jared cringes at her touch.

“What are you working for?” 

“Get back.” Her eyes are wide when he looks up at her, it hits him how she looks only a little older the Mallory. 

“I’m sorry.” Jared says turning around trying desperately to remember which hall he came from. Then, the dread comes. Then, his fingers tap nervously against one another.

“Here, I’ll say I lost it.” She holds out a half-sheet of paper to him. He mutters a quiet thank you before running. It’s not concrete where he’s going with all these blank walls at least he comes back to where he started, he pockets the paper relieved to have had some sort of navigation now, well, at least back though wherever he was. The barricades led the rest of the way to where he started. Breathing gets harder but the monotonous halls return. He returns; maybe that's not te right thing to do—

“Where were you?” A loud voice says as someone yanks his arm.

“I got lost.” 

“For an hour?”

“The halls all looked the same, I’ve been going around back and forth trying to find where I was supposed to go.” It’s a slight lie but it half-seems to work, he silently thanks Mallory’s childhood boredom and Simon’s lack of a sense of direction. The worker sighs brows pinching together. 

“Don’t get lost again.” The employee warns pinching where he has a grip on Jared’s wrist, he bites down the slight pain, “A warning if you get ‘lost’ again.” 

Jared stays quiet as he’s led back into his room and the lock clicks. 

* * *

“Goddamnit.” Mallory says under her breath. Simon nervously looks up towards her rubbing his hands together in the process. 

“Maybe he just forgot?” He weakly says hands turning faster. Mallory turns towards her brother frowning and rolling her eyes.

“He was right behind me, so maybe he’s just decided not to come because he doesn’t care. Besides, whatever happens happens because of his choices and when we find him he’ll definitely be regretting it.” 

“He will.” Simon sighs absently running his fingers across his forearm. Mallory lays a hand against the cool metal of the top of the hilt to calm herself. 

“Well, at least they probably don’t have much to do with him with training, maybe he throws knives.” 

“Not everything is about violence .” 

“Well, I’m stuck learning old military strategy and practicing new forms so I figure they must be training us for some sort of threat— or they’re training us to be an effective threat.”

“I just hope it doesn’t hurt.” Simon shrugs stepping away from his sister,”Good luck hopefully he shows up.” 

“He better,” Mallory darkly replies pulling the foil out of its sheath. She turns into her classroom with one glance backwards with a slight wave of her fingers. He bites the interior of his cheek before walking in to where thankfully a model of the human form and its parts are lain across the wall and diagrams of other animals are across the board. His hands are tucked beneath the table so they don’t see the shaking or rubbing or the circles traced on the hem of his shirt. 

“So what were your mistakes this morning?” His bones ache. 

“I didn’t focus.” _Simon has never been good under the pressure of the expectations; They still push anyway._

“And why not? We’ve been over this.” _They have; it's awfully tiring. _

“It was too loud and I had to do it right then, usually I can think it through if I have time.”

It’s easier to let the rest of what they say pass by, after all what he needs to know is behind them. That’s what he has to do right, because once this ends, which it has to, it must, it must, because he can’t keep this up forever and more to the point he doesn’t want to. Thankfully, whoever this is just keeps droning on so he doesn’t have to hear about how he needs to tear himself apart for the results that they seem to want. As if they think it’s easy. Or they don’t care, Jared thinks it’s the latter. He’s starting to think he may be right. 

“Now where is he?” _ Jared? _

“I don’t know.” Simon says, his hands shake so he presses them in between his legs in a belated effort to hide his dread. 

“Are you lying, it’ll just make this take longer?”

“No.” It is the truth. Besides, where could he have even gone, there's the halls they can go into, the ones where they can’t and then where things end. Nowhere to run. Nowhere he could be. His face loses what little color it had.

“Well you’re here until he’s found so might as well tell us.” They _never_ believe him. 

“I don’t know.” He repeats numbly pressing his legs tighter together to stop the sound of his hands against one another. It’s a long half an hour.

He figures they found him. That Jared won’t be seen for a while. It should hurt more. 

* * *

‘Simon!!’ Laurie seems to say. He groans as quietly as he can burying his head in his knees. 

“No.” It comes out strangled. Laurie's eyes go wide across from him.

“I’m sorry— you haven’t responded in the past hour. It was a last ditch effort.” Laurie says voice barely above the buzzing of electricity. 

“Stay out of my head.” Simon mumbles words imperceptible from one another. Laurie leans back against her chair sighing. Nick shrugs when she looks over to him. His glance flickers to Simon who's curled into himself, concerned— he can't control his own impulses no matter what _he_ can do with a thought. 

‘He just needs time to calm down.' floats at the edge of her consciousness, Nick. As if he's anymore rational than she is. 

“I _ know _ that!'

‘Still…’ Nick lets the thought die out. It’s probably private. Still, the thought lingers in the back of her mind, ‘Just ask him later.’

‘Where do you think Jared is?’

‘Doesn’t matter. We just need to stay safe and out of sight— I mean, please keep the attention off of ourselves.’

‘I knew what that one meant, but thanks.’ With a grim smile she lets her mind wander off. It's kinder there. Nick glances across the room, staying on Simon a moment longer than she thinks she was supposed to notice. She thinks she hears quiet crying. 

* * *

Mallory polishes and sharpens her blades beside Simon curled up form held up with his legs cutting into the table and back burrowed into the chair, she thinks she hears frantic breaths but stops herself from going back in. 

“Nothing is going to happen to you, they’re no reason why it should. No one is going to hurt you.” She whispers, it’s a lie, a wonderful one but at least they always sound true. 

They do as their told, well try to: eat what’s in front of them, then go to sleep. 

Their doors click as they’re locked.

* * *

Laurie isn't sure if any of them sleep.

The door unlocks at 6:00 AM according to the small clock attached to her dresser.

She walks out warily after throwing on her clothing. There’s arguing two doors down. 

“There’s some other place attached to here, I’m going back to figure out what’s going on.” Jared says.

“Like hell you are.” Mallory says, “It’s going to get you killed, and second of all, I know you don’t have to care about these things, but I do, even if they don’t hurt you it doesn’t mean they won’t hurt the rest of us or someone else.” 

“It sounds important.” Jared insists there's something defensive in his voice, something harder than she's ever heard.

“Don’t.” Simon’ voice is tinny and obscured by distance and the thick walls. 

“Why, it might be our only chance for some way out of this?”

“Exactly, you’re going to get in trouble.”

“When am I not?”

“That’s the point! Jared, you can’t just assume that you can try that again and you can’t just believe it’s true. There’s always tricks.” Mallory says.

“So, there was someone there. I think she can tell us what we need to know.”

“It could be a trap.” Mallory says. Laurie nods in agreement, it was how the fae always did their deals. 

“You could get hurt.” Simon says. This time she can hear him clearly. He flinches when he looks up from Jared’s wrist and bed sheets.

“How long have you been—?” Jared asks hand flying backward against Simon’s knee. 

“A minute or so. You’re being recorded— remember.” Laurie says realizing she’s standing in the doorway.

“See. This is what I’m talking about.” Mallory says pointedly looking over at Jared who’s in the middle of his bed next to Simon who’s perched towards the edge of it gingerly holding Jared’s wrist in his lap; Jared winces when he presses against a dark violet spot in the skin. She faces her brothers with an annoyed expression on her face as she leans against the table. 

“You should keep quiet about it, you know what they do to us already. What they’ve already done.” Laurie says before turning away. Together, always together, it makes sense they’re siblings, it makes sense Jared is to abrasive and acidic coupled with an impulsive streak that Mallory shares with bare restraint that is enough to make him look before he leaps and skillful in a fight, a good battle team if they can get along. Simon who knows the rules and enough background so the worst doesn’t happen. It’s hard to understand how at easy to seem to be to meld with people like that. 

Then again, she doesn’t need to know how to meld, after all, people believe what she says. There’s nothing stopping her from making them love her, well morality and decency are, but it can’t physically stop her if she wanted. But, whatever she could build would be too easy to topple. And not real. And they’d hate her for it. It’s still tempting. 

She sits across from Nick where he reads a book about boats awkwardly staring up at the ceiling or the people milling about. She’s not sure she likes what the commotion is about, but no matter nothing starts without all of them to witness unless it’s a private lesson— or more accurately some private torment. Well at least now there’s something clouding her mind when the axe will come down, and it must, Mallory drags in a disgruntled Jared in while Simon just stares out too perceptive to be anywhere but right here. She glares at him before taking her place, Jared gives her an equally poisonous look before paling at the sight of all of the people in the room. Nick straightens hiding the book on his lap while Simon stills.

Laurie glances at Nick in warning, 'Just be careful, something's up.' He just looks tired but gently nudges her when she's being spoken to. 


	4. In Which Jared and Laurie Fall Down the Rabbit Hole

Despite Mallory’s warnings and Simon’s fear, Jared still considers it. How can he not? It’s a chance to be free of all this, to be useful for something for once. Then, of course, is the girl, he never did get her name, he tells himself he’ll ask the next time he goes there. Next time. He bites his tongue to dispel the thought for a moment:— there’s work to be done right now. There always is. It doesn’t stop his daydreaming. 

Maybe that’s how Laurie feels all the time. It’s not so bad, though it’s not doing either of them any favors, not when there are their fates in the crossfires. Sometimes he wonders about the things they can’t remember if any of the forgetting is her fault. It’s not kind, but that’s always been Simon— right, focus. 

“You’re sure you know what you’re doing?” Simon asks him again fingers delicate as they trace down his ankle. He runs his fingers against the hem of his shirt to distract himself. 

“It can’t be that hard,” Jared reassures him looking over his diagrams one more time. 

Simon frowns, “We could ask Nick to numb it?”

“Tried that already, besides you’ll just keep on hurting it, remember, you just won’t feel it.” Jared reaches for the bandages. As if someone else couldn’t be doing this; someone else should be doing this. But he’s not what he should be, so here they are. The way it’s been for as long as he can remember. At least nothing’s broken this time, nothing’s out of place. 

“I’m sorry you’re doing this again.”

“Whatever,” Jared sighs starting to wrap them around the joint, tightly so it won’t move, “It’s not your fault, and I’ve done this before.” 

“Isn’t it? My fault, I didn’t do it right.” His twin looks like he’s going to cry. 

“What do they expect, we’re fucking kids and— whatever, they’re running through you.”

“What?” Simon murmurs finger tracing the makeshift brace, “Is that supposed to mean something? I can’t turn invisible.” 

“It means maybe they shouldn’t put you through training when this shit happens.” 

“Thank you for doing it anyway.” Simon’s hands shake.

“I always do,” Jared leaves after that, what else is there to do. He wants to run. So he plans for it, it’s foolish but that’s all he’s ever been. 

The one good thing from their disappointment is how they let him do what he wants, or at least figure out where the cameras are. Jared’s not willing to get caught again, not with the lingering bruise on his wrist as a sharp warning, not with Simon and the limp he’ll surely have for the next week. That wouldn’t be fair to hurt the rest of them more than usual, though few things are fair. That reassurance still rings hollow, so he stays. 

That doesn't mean he doesn’t look, Mallory technically never said anything about that. She’s just called it a trap, and that's all any of this is. He delves into it anyway because there to lose other than himself. That’s what he tells himself. 

Nick’s started to look at him strangely; Jared pretends it doesn’t make his skin bristle. He thinks he’s failing. But when has that ever mattered? No matter. There isn’t anything they can take away from him that ever really was  _ his _ . What would he have to lose? Of course, there’s an answer but he pushes that away because why needlessly remove a pawn from the board, right? Maybe he’s wrong and it isn’t even the answer. It’s true in a way, right, they aren’t really  _ theirs _ but property for this project. 

He hates that the most. 

* * *

“You need to be more careful,” Nick hisses over dinner the next day. 

“About what this time?” Jared manages a crooked grin. It’s paper-thin, but Nick still rolls his eyes. 

“You know what I’m talking about, you know it’s tiring to hide your sloppiness.”

“Sorry, but I need to figure it out”

“You need to either stop or get better at it. You know what the lab can do.”

“I can handle it.”

“Are you sure? And I didn’t mean to you in particular,” Nick says then stops picking at his food to eat it as if none of that ever happened. Jared pretends he doesn’t feel the cold and buries his fear deeper down. That’s not going to happen because they won’t be involved. He can make sure of that at least, then there won’t be any reason to hurt them. Except to get back at you Nick’s voice whispers, but it’s not  _ him _ . That’s a comfort at least. 

Simon comes to is door later, like an omen. Jared’s getting awfully tired of all of this. Not that he can complain, well he could, but Simon already looks so exhausted holding his side while Jared slogs through his coursework. The area of this triangle is one half base times height. Y= mx+b. 

“Hey,” Jared manages and nods for him to come in. Simon lays down on his bed while Jared stares at him from his desk. The next thing Jared knows is he’s perched on the edge of it monitoring his brother’s breathing. It’s not abnormal.

“Oh, sorry— I thought I was in Mallory’s room.” Simon opens his eyes. 

“It’s fine, what’s wrong?’

“Nothing new, I can go.” 

“No it’s fine, I’m just surprised.” He leaves anyway. “Get some sleep.” Simon sighs and the lightbulb flickers. Guess that’s one more thing that needs to be replaced. 

Down the hall, a door shuts. He steps away from the problems he’ll never solve anyway. 

He walks until he finds Mallory skewering one of the dummies, against his better judgment he speaks, “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing you need to worry about,” she spins toward him,” go or spar with me.” Jared sighs but picks up her space foil. Its hilt is still warm in his hands. He loses with the tip easily finding its way poking his chest. 

“You didn’t wait until I was ready,” Jared rolls his eyes adjusting his grip. 

“That’s not how life goes.” 

“Fine,” He rolls his eyes again but she still waits before starting. He loses again to a strike in his flank this time. 

“What’s wrong with Simon?” Mallory pauses and he manages to block her parry this time. 

“Nothing that isn’t wrong with you.” 

“Well—”

“Shut up. What do you mean by that?” She demands hand slack on her foil. 

“His ankle for one, I think it’s just a sprain at least, He was looking for you, or your room at least, just now. I think he’s hurt,” Jared says grip tightening as he rocks on his heels,” Also he’s been—”

“I know, just because I’m not trying to nurse him doesn’t mean I haven’t noticed it. Be careful, we don’t need to deal with more shit right now.” 

“Can’t you and Nick just shut up!” He snaps fixing his stance; Mallory smirks fixing her grip. He returns to their clockwork motions. It’s exhilarating anyway, moving and the sharp bursts of pain.

“Good work, well you’re getting better,” Mallory says before she leaves, she takes the foil from gently brushing a hand against his aching side; he winces. “I’ll try not to hit so hard next time.” 

“I’m used to it,” He laughs. Mallory knits her brows a finger curled on the belt loop where her sheath usually is. “Sorry.” She rolls her eyes and leaves.

He follows her once the halls go quiet again. He glances at the camera then runs. It’s foolish as it’s always been but he has to know what all of this means. He needs to know what they want. Besides they’re busy, the rest of them have training and him? Well, he’s running away. 

He remembers the way back careful this time to not garner attention. This time it seems to be going well; they’ve been here long enough that he knows the ways to get around without getting caught. Or at least not getting punished. The walls get more worn and he’s back to where this began. There’s a door ajar and he slips in it easy as it always feels. There’s an old desk against the wall, bookshelves, full ones unlike the one he knows, and strange baubles set about. There are a skeleton and dragonfly wings, a jar with smooth stones and a grainy photo. He looks at the bookshelves first. He kneels to read the spines of the books, ‘Genetic Abnormalities,’ ‘Traditional Folklore of Europe,’ ‘Adaption of…’ Simon and Laurie would like those. He stands up, it’s not anything he’s interested in. Maybe that’s a mistake but it’s not like he’d understand any of it anyway. On the top of the bookcase in the corner was a mounted bird skeleton. On another was a jar with something dark and thick. He doesn’t look at it again.

So, the desk. That’s all that’s left. His footsteps feel too loud against the tiles on the floor. He thinks there’s something dark staining them. He creeps towards the desk finding papers strewn about. How  _ careless _ of whoever this was? It’s dusty. How strange.  _ ‘It’s a trap _ ’ Mallory’s words ring in his ears. He kneels at the foot of the desk. There’s something small shoved in one of the seams; he shoves it in his pocket the leaves. 

As if none of it happened. 

None of the workers say anything. No punishment, yet. 

Laurie peers at him over dinner. Simon has his head on the table all buried in his arms. Nick glances at him; Jared bites his lip. Mallory rolls her eyes at the three of them gently nudging Simon until he looks at her a moment, eats a bite of his food and them burrows back into himself. She pushes a strand of her hair back shifting her gaze to her lap. She’s the first to leave when they’re allowed. Jared sees Nick gently pull his twin to his feet, then Laurie’s in front of him and leading him out. 

“What are you doing?”

“Go with it.” So he does. He sits on the floor next to a pile of storybooks. 

“So this is where they went?” 

“It’s good for practice,” Laurie flippantly replies sitting next to him opening up one with worn corners and frayed papers. There’s a mermaid on a rock. 

“What’s this one?”

“You have read these right?” She grins.

“Once, What’s the deal with this one?”

“Can’t you be patient?”

“No.”

“Fair,” Laurie laughs rolling her eyes as she turns the page to the same girl on the beach this time with legs, “How are you?” ' _ Are you okay? _ '

“Fine.”

“And Simon?”

“Okay. I don’t— you know— my life isn’t all about him.” He rolls his eyes but his voice shakes. 

“I know, but— “

“Shut up, why’d you want to talk to me?” 

“You’re my friend and I wanted to see how you were,” She says all sincerity; he doesn’t know what to do with that. 

“Cut the bullshit and just tell me.”

“ I’m just curious about what you’ve been working on.” She pushes her bangs out of her eyes.

“You know I —” He protests.

“Been drawing right, sometimes you trace things out.” 

“Can we just get to the point?” He sighs looking at his hands hoping pressure won’t build. He ruins things when his head and heart hurt too much.

“What did you find?” 

“Dust.”

“They don’t get audio from here, trust me.” 

“Ugh, fine, just some weird desk and some slip of paper. I don’t know or care.”

“Liar,” Laurie says a finger smoothing down the page. 

“Fuck you too, anyway doesn’t matter,” Jared scoffs staring at the thin lines and neat blocks of color wishing e wasn’t here. Except he wanted to go back so that’s not quite right, he just doesn’t want to be  _ here _ , doesn’t want to bee  _ seen _ like this because all the words about people getting hurt because of him are coming back except Mallory’s always sad and Nick worries more than he thinks is possible and Simon, well he’s been taking care of him all his life. 

“Liar again, just tell me, you’ll get more done if you just tell me.” Laurie frowns hand scooting towards his. They don’t touch. 

“And if they know?”

“I can make them forget.” Something goes cold in him, it’s all she knows; why is he scared anyway? 

“I guess,” Jared replies staring down at his lap. 

“Don’t you want to know?”  _ He does _ ; He doesn’t want to stay here he doesn’t want to watch them go cold and stiff like Mallory, wants the pain to go away, wants to run but he’s useless what if— “Jared?”

“I do, but what if it all goes wrong?” 

“It won’t, we’ll be together,” She smiles, “And we’ll be careful.” 

“Okay, but I need to go back first. Alone.” 

“It’s not—” 

“I want to make sure it’s still there.” 

"It's not all up to you!" Laurie protests hands making fists in her skirt. 

"I want to know the way first, then you'll come." 

“Fine,” She acquiesces face red, “but I want to know.” 

“I know, it’s just safer.”

“When’d you care about that?” 

“My— When things more important than me are at stake.” 

“Oh,” She looks away and pulls out a pencil,” So a plan?”. 

“Right.” He moves closer into her side outlining a plan. At least it’s something. Maybe he’ll be something for once. At least it’s exciting. 

* * *

He tells Mallory first, partly be accident partly because he should. She sighs and her brown eyes narrow. 

“Don’t.” her fingers are tight around her saber. 

“Shouldn’t I?” He rocks on the balls of his feet. 

“No, you shouldn’t, it’s foolish.” 

“No more foolish than saying here,” He protests voice bursting out. 

“At least we’re not walking into our deaths.” 

“Aren’t we? Isn’t compliance the same as just letting them do it? I’m not just going to wait until Simon breaks and have that be my fault for letting them; I’m going to do something,” He hotly replies. Her eyes widen and then her face is blank. 

“You’re going to get someone killed if you do this,” She says. Then, she leaves.

Jared watches her leave the lights flickering. He bites his lip then forces himself to walk into the other direction. Which way was it again? He takes a deep breath and goes deeper into the labyrinth.


End file.
